


Grumpy Sammy

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Snapshots [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And his angel, For snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Sammy is not a happy Winchester, Unless he has a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just wanted to sleep, to relax for five minutes. Was that really so much to ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Table: #1-Elemental  
> Prompt #13: Dream  
> Spoilers: Takes place sometime before “Hammer of the Gods” but there is no certain timeline.

It's been three days since Sam had been able to get more then a few naps caught in-between food runs. This case had them running non-stop to hunt down a ridiculously elusive band of vampires. And finally, Sam managed to track them to their hideout. They set out, just him and Dean because his brother is stupidly prideful and wouldn't let Castiel or Gabriel help, and successfully killed the entire nest. It was exhilarating, refreshing to be able to hunt like this with Dean again.

It was also freaking exhausting. Sam had long since run into the ground and was on the verge of collapse. All he wanted now was to sleep. Unfortunately, no one would shut up long enough for it to happen.

He did have a separate motel room, has had one ever since Dean pulled his head out of his ass and jumped Castiel. Gabriel came along soon after and now, somehow (Sam's not sure how this all has happened and quite frankly can't be bothered to care) is something important to him. Important enough that they share a bed and now Sam can't sleep without the angel there beside him.

He really doesn't care to look into why exactly the angel mattered so much to him. The way Sam figured it, he's found something amazing in the middle of the end of the world so really, he's not going to risk losing it.

Still. There's only so much Sam can take. He needs sleep and to sleep he needs Gabriel but said angel is being kept busy by all the arguments Dean keeps drawing him into.

Really now. Who the Hell cares whether M&M's or Skittles are better?

And Castiel is absolutely useless. He was supposed to be distracting Dean, usually through clueless seduction, so Sam can get Gabriel back to their room. Instead he is merely watching the back and forth yelling.

And yes, Sam is suitably distressed that apparently his only way to get rest is for Dean to defile an angel. At this point though he can't be bothered to feel guilt. After all, he set loose Lucifer on the world, in comparison Dean's sexual exploits with an angel seem terribly unimportant on the grand scale of sins. Besides, it's not like Sam hasn't been sleeping with an angel of his own. Although, he is certain Gabriel hasn't been as innocent as Castiel in a very long time, if he ever was. Actually, if anything Gabriel is definitely the one defiling Sam.

Honestly, Sam's practically asleep on his feet. Absently, and with a sleep deprived haze, Sam can only watch as his patience plummets and hits rock bottom with a dull 'splat'.

"Huh." he muttered quietly, a sound of bland disinterest. He must have been the only one to see and hear that because none of the others even look toward him. Great, now he's hallucinating. Wonderful.

With a nod of certainty, Sam planted a hand against the wall to steady himself and gather strength, then straightened and stalked across the room.

Gabriel caught the movement and turned, gracing Sam with a mischievous smile that turned into confusion and worry at the carefully blank expression on the hunter's face.

Sam didn't even pause, just grabbed Gabriel by the arm and started dragging him toward the door. The archangel allowed this, vaguely amused and curious.

"Whoa! Sammy, what's the rush?" Dean barked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. He was clearly not happy with having his verbal sparring partner taken away but once again Sam could care less.

He stopped at the door, Gabriel held obsessively close and turned sharply to stab a finger at his angel stealing brother. "Shut. Up. I am exhausted, I am sore, I haven't slept in three days and the mere sound of your voice irritates me right now. In fact, why don't you do us all a favor and tonight while your 'sleeping' with Castiel, keep the action on mute so that Gabriel and I can have some 'sleeping' time of our own. Okay? Doesn't that sound fair?"

Sam took a breath, feeling something lift from his chest. "Now, I'm going to go snuggle with my angel and and quite possibly sleep for a whole day. If anyone interrupts for any reason, I mean the world is already ending so I doubt we'll find anything more pressing then that, I will not hesitate to let Gabriel smite you all. Good? Good."

Dean just stared at him, red-faced and too bewildered to be furious, yet anyway, that would come later. Castiel was simply wide-eyed but stoic, as usual, and Gabriel looked to be on the edge of hysterical giggles.

Sam nodded once more and hauled Gabriel away again before the angel could do something stupid like laugh at him and further piss him off.

"Why, Sammy. That was such a passionate telling off I think I'm a little turned on." Gabriel looked down briefly and grinned. "Yup."

Too late.

If it were not for the demon blood and being the cause of the Apocalypse, Sam would be named a saint because somehow he found some patience left among the splattered remains to not murder Gabriel with his own angel blade.

Though now that he thought about it, killing Gabriel would defeat his purpose so maybe not a saint after all. Still, he thinks he deserved something for his troubles.

Gabriel must catch the thought because a smirk, one of his sexy 'I've got just what you need' smirks, appeared and Sam instantly know what the angel was thinking.

"No." Sam said, unlocking the door.

"No?" Gabriel repeated, sounding put off.

"I already told you I'm dead tired and intending on sleeping for the next day. Nowhere in there have I planned for sex."

Gabriel snorted and followed him into the room, watching as Sam shedded clothes carelessly on his mission to reach the bed. "You don't have to be awake for it. I promise to be gentle, you won't even know I'm fucking you."

Sam gave that idea the answer it deserved, that is to say complete ignorance, and sank down on the bed with a deep moan. He snuggled down among the covers happily and closed his eyes, only to open them a minute later in search of Gabriel.

The angel was staring at him, pouting but the expression was mostly fond. Sam rolled his eyes and reached out toward Gabriel, offering a hand.

Gabriel let the frown fall and grinned, climbing onto the bed behind Sam and tucking himself up close to the hunter.

Sam sighed, relaxing for the first time in days. He muttered a content sound when Gabriel dropped an arm across him and drifted closer to oblivion.

Before he could drop all the way asleep he heard Gabriel whisper, "You could have done this without me, you know."

Sam gave a minute shake of his head and said, voice already thick with sleep, "No, I couldn't. Need you here."

Gabriel sighed, brushing a hand through the human's soft hair. "I don't need to be in the bed with you to ward your dreams from Lucifer, Sam."

"Don't care 'bout dreams." Sam grumbled, wishing Gabriel would just shut up and let him sleep already. "I just want you."

And...Gabriel had nothing to say to that so Sam finally fell asleep, content and safe in his angel's arms.


End file.
